Una oportunidad
by Akena Sherman
Summary: La vida de Hermione Granger era perfecta. Y esperable. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si escogiera otra opción? ¿Y qué pasaría si esa opción conllevara encontrarse en un parque con Draco Malfoy? Post-epílogo. Draco/Hermione. Capítulo 2/2. Completa.
1. Cicatriz

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK Rowling, el uso que haga de ellos y sus consecuencias, son enteramente míos. (Ay, si yo pudiera y ellos se dejaran... xD)  
**

He resubido esta historia con otro título y la he cambiando esencialmente, tanto la forma de escribirla como el contenido en sí... No estaba nada contenta con la anterior. La historia transcurre después del epílogo, cuando Ron, Hermione y su hijo Hugo vuelven a casa tras dejar a Rose en el Expreso. Durará sólo dos capítulos, así que, algo cortito para estrenarme xD

Espero que seáis comprensivos. Por favor, ¡piedad! ^_^*

Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Cicatriz**

Con un pequeño ronroneo, el coche se paró suavemente frente a una pequeña y luminosa casa blanca. Los ojos azules de Ron chispearon al ver cómo el aparcamiento había sido todo un éxito. Hugo aplaudió con entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que no había incidentes, ni papeleras que volaban por encima del resto de coches, ni bocas de incendio reventadas… Francamente, excelente.

Hermione sonrió. No había cambiado nada. Ron seguía siendo aquél niño grande brutalmente sincero, testarudo, incorregible y con la mirada más limpia que había visto en su vida. Como en Hogwarts.

Salieron del coche y Hugo corrió hacia su padre, extendiendo su minúscula manita. Ron sin pensárselo, se la estrechó fuertemente, y un pensamiento rápido y bonachón viajó a su pequeña Rose. A esas horas habría encontrado ya un compartimento y habría intercambiado las primeras conversaciones. Y regañaría a todos por no ponerse sus túnicas hasta última hora.

Se parecía tanto a Hermione. No como Hugo, que era el prototipo perfecto de Weasley, irresponsable y divertido, pelirrojo y con pecas. Y tenía sus ojos.

— Yo también la echaré de menos. Estará bien. Además, está con Albus — Hermione le acarició suavemente el brazo. Y _su_ Ron, le dedicó _su_ sonrisa. Y ella se la devolvió.

— Espero que el pequeño Malfoy no le haga nada a mi pequeña, porque si no, ni toda su genealogía de sangre limpias le salvará… — Antes de que la suave inflexión de la última palaba se desvaneciera en el aire, Hugo y Ron ya se reían, cómplices. Pero la sonrisa de Hermione se congeló y por un momento toda ella se resintió aunque ni su marido ni su hijo se dieron cuenta.

La mención al pequeño de los Malfoy hizo que su memoria vagara a hace unas horas, frente al Expreso de Hogwarts. Allí, entre el humo blanco y espeso del tren, tres figuras se recortaron. Vio sus angulosas y perfectas facciones, sus ojos grises y aquél cabello rubio. El sello de Draco Malfoy.

Habían pasado 12 años desde que lo vio por última vez, en el Ministerio. Ella hablaba animadamente con unos compañeros sobre la próxima aprobación de la nueva ley sobre los derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, ocupando la mayor parte del amplio pasillo. No se dio cuenta de que era él hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron. Un gesto de cabeza… y nada más.

La vez anterior que se encontraron, las cosas habían sido diferentes. Fue en el juicio contra Lucius, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy, pocos meses después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Lo vio de lejos, desde las gradas, con la mano de su madre entre las suyas, y sus ojos clavados en el suelo. Ni una sola vez miró en su dirección.

Gracias a los testimonios de varias personas, de Harry, de Ron y de ella misma, los Malfoy evitaron Azkaban. Aunque la vía administrativa y legal reconociera su inocencia, no significaba que lo hiciera el mundo mágico, convirtiéndose al cabo de los meses en parias, alejados de la vida política y social.

Algunos de los logros de Malfoy llegaron a sus oídos por casualidad mientras ella se preparaba para entrar en el departamento de Leyes Mágicas. La gente a su alrededor discutía y criticaba la rehabilitación de aquél ex-mortífago al que ya no temían señalar con el dedo. La justicia de los vencidos.

Pero nunca supo mucho de él, _realmente._

Hasta hoy.

De repente, Hermione se sintió terriblemente cansada. Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, vio como Ron jugaba con su hijo y su escoba de juguete. Una imagen perfecta, para la familia perfecta de la prefecta perfecta.

Captó la mirada de Ron y le avisó de que aprovecharía para darse un baño. Este asintió, distraído, mientras sonreía al ver a su hijo montado en la escoba "otra estrella del Quidditch" seguro que pensó. Con una risa suave, les dio la espalda y se encaminó al baño. Nunca cambiaría.

Subió las escalaras, entró, y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente. Los vapores ascendieron suavemente, y la humedad comenzó a relajarla instantáneamente, mientras esperaba.

Un movimiento la distrajo. Su viejo, viejísimo gato Crookshanks estaba allí, medio cojo, mirándola. Era increíble que a pesar de los años y de la guerra él siguiera allí, con ella, tan viejo como sus recuerdos. Todos los años temía que ese fuera el último, pero su pequeño gato canela siempre la sorprendía.

Se acercó y lo acarició levemente. Él maulló y la miró recriminándola. Ni que supiera lo que le estaba preocupando. _¿O sí?_

— ¿Y tú qué sabrás, gato estúpido?

Como respuesta, el gato se dio la vuelta y se alejó lo más que podía de la bañera, haciéndose un ovillo indiferente en una esquina. Hermione suspiró y cerró el grifo. Las baldosas escurrían agua por la humedad, y sus ondas discordantes se arremolinaban por todas partes.

Se desnudó despacio y entró en la bañera con cuidado. El calor le lamió la piel y se sintió bien, tranquila. La suave espuma rosácea del jabón formó una capa suave que la cubrió, dejando al descubierto sólo su cabeza.

Sacó la mano del agua, distraída, y se detuvo en una minúscula cicatriz blancuzca de su mano derecha, en la base del pulgar. Con un dedo de la otra mano la presionó fuertemente y desapareció, volviendo pocos segundos después.

A pesar de pertenecer al bando de los "vencedores" (en una guerra nadie vencía, bien lo sabía ella) algunas noches se colaban en sus sueños escenas de la guerra, como si fuera una película muda y triste de la que no recordara todos los detalles.

Pero lo peor de todo lo que pasó fueron las oportunidades rotas que todos dejaron atrás. Y entre ellas…

Metió la cabeza entera en el agua. Ningún sonido. Una burbuja de silencio y paz. Cuando subió a la superficie, un recuerdo, enterrado en su subconsciente, afloró, irrefrenable.

Siempre se preguntó porqué Malfoy aquél día, en la Sala de los Menesteres empujó a Crabbe para que su maldición no impactara contra ella. ¿Inconsciencia? ¿Casualidad? ¿O verdadero interés por salvarla…?

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts ya sabía que la gente como ella – hija de muggles – no siempre era bien recibida. Algunos los consideraban inferiores, animales… _monstruos._ Y ella siempre quiso demostrar que era igual de válida para hacer magia que cualquier otro. Y lo demostró con creces.

Draco Malfoy siempre fue una persona odiosa. Era cruel, vil y arrogante. La odió sin molestarse en conocerla y atormentó a muchos estudiantes por su origen no-mágico… o por simple capricho.

Pero aún así…

Siempre pensó que era cuestión de perspectiva, de no contar con todo el conocimiento disponible. Puntos de vista. Desde que nació se crió aprendiendo y predicando que los hijos de muggles no eran dignos. ¿Por qué dudar de lo que sus padres, su familia y sus amigos, le decían?

Pero ser un capullo desagradable no tenía porqué convertirlo en lo que llegaría a ser después.

Por eso nunca creyó que se convertiría en mortífago, a pesar de lo que Harry y Ron le decían, a pesar de las _pruebas _que había contra él. Quizás si le diera la oportunidad adecuada, si le tendiera una mano sincera, sin dobles sentidos podría ser él. Y dejarse conocer_. Y que te conociera_, se obligó vergonzosamente a pensar.

Porque no lo conocía. Ni ella, ni Ron, ni Harry, ni, estaba segura, muchas personas que compartieron con el Casa. O cama.

Pero nunca llegó esa oportunidad. Pasaron los años y esa idea desapareció bajo capas y capas de cosas por hacer.

Y ahora, con la fuerza de los años pasados, volvía a ella.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Alto, con esa gabardina negra abotonada hasta el cuello. Con su mujer. Con su hijo, una copia más inocente de lo que él fue jamás.

Sus ojos conectaron con los de los tres amigos un instante. Un asentimiento cortés y después… Nada. Aunque Hermione quisiera, poco había que analizar más.

Él era otra víctima más de esta post-guerra que se extendía por años y años. Sufrió acusaciones, sufrió injusticias por parte de los hijos de muggles y, en realidad, por parte de toda la comunidad mágica. Que él lo hubiese hecho en su adolescencia no les daba derecho a pagarle con la misma moneda.

Todos pierden en la guerra.

Sus pensamientos bailaron, poco consistentes, con la idea. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hermione le hubiera dado la oportunidad a Draco Malfoy de que la conociera y viceversa?

Suspiró. No debía pensar en aquellas cosas. La vida se presenta como es, y nada de lo que pudiera hacer podría cambiarlo. Además, no debería quejarse: Tenía la familia perfecta.

El agua se enfriaba y su espalda se erizó. Con una mano temblorosa, abrió el grifo con agua caliente y su cuerpo volvió a relajarse.

Su cerebro se abrió, y algo en su estómago revoloteó. Si podía hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. La solución estaba ahí, como casi siempre, en su cabeza, demostrándole que todo podía ser sencillo, si se quería.

Oyó dos golpes en la puerta del baño. Supo que era Ron. Suavidad, con esa mezcla de impaciencia. Dejó que sus pensamientos se diluyeran en el agua y abrió el tapón del desagüe.

— ¿Qué pasa Ron?

— Hugo quiere que le leas un cuento del libro de "Beedle el Bardo" antes de comer. Ya sabes, yo se lo leería pero dice que tengo una voz horrible — Hermione rió suavemente. No se le pasó la inflexión amarga en el final de frase. Ron adoraba a sus hijos y que uno de ellos no quisiera que le leyera cuentos le parecía una derrota peor que si los Chudley Cannos llegaran a la final por una vez en su historia y perdieran.

— Ya salgo — Hermione cogió el albornoz y se lo puso, secándose antes el pelo con una toalla. Al salir, Ron la esperaba, radiante. Aún seguía mirándola como cuando eran jóvenes, con esa luz, ese brillo metálico y elástico que la trasportaba a donde él quisiera. La magia de los ojos azules de Ron Weasley.

La mano distraída de Hermione se entrelazó con uno de sus dedos. El sonrió y le acarició el pómulo con la nariz, haciendo que ella se girara un poco y lo mirara a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que nuestras vidas podrían haber sido distintas, Ron? — Un retazo de lo que había pensado en el baño se coló en sus labios y escapó antes de que lo esperara. Posó sus labios en la comisura de los de él, tímidamente. Este susurró contra su boca muy despacio, mientras la abrazaba envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

— No podría haber sido de otra manera para nosotros, Hermione — Con una mano fuerte acercó el rostro de Hermione a sus labios, sólo un leve roce, sin dejar de abrazarla con el otro. Notó su pelo húmedo en la cara y saboreó su olor. Aún le hacía vibrar, como siempre.

Se apartó bruscamente, y con una sonrisa pícara, la dejó a los pies de la escalera. Estática, no reaccionó hasta que la voz de él _"¡Date prisa, tu hijo es igual de impaciente que yo!"_ la despertó.

Cuando se movió, supo que algo no iba del todo bien. A medida que bajaba las escaleras, los pensamientos de la bañera volvieron a ella.

Se merecía una oportunidad, lo sabía. Y en 26 años que lo "conocía" nunca había llegado. Y ya iba siendo hora.

Se fijó en la mano que había entrelazado con la de Ron. Allí estaba, imperturbable, su cicatriz.

_La visible._

Bajó las escaleras y miró por la ventana, antes de cerrarla y dirigirse al salón, donde su hijo le esperaba con el libro sobre las rodillas.

El cielo estaba encapotado y un gris ceniciento inundaba las aceras.

Quizás haya llegado el momento de darle _su oportunidad_…

* * *

¡Y aquí está! Cualquier cosa, que os ha parecido, que no os ha parecido, que mala soy debería irme a mi casa y no volver... todo lo que se os pase por la cabeza decídmelo en un review! Oye, que si os gusta tambien eh?, no os corteís xD

Un beso enorme.

**Akena Sherman**


	2. Quizás en otra vida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de JK... Si fueran mios, probablemente seguiría escribiendo hasta que Albus Severus Potter tuviera nietos xD**

¡Hola! Creo que no he tardado demasiado en actualizar, pero aquí está, la segunda parte de este mini-fic. Quería darles las gracias especialmente a **Pandora Lover** y a **Karmele **por dejarme reviews, ¡me han hecho muchísima ilusión! Así que esta segunda parte va para vosotras, espero que la disfruteís.

Y sin más os dejo con ella.

Nos vemos abajo ;)

* * *

**Quizás en otra vida.  
**

"_Allí estaré"_

Ni sello, ni nombre, ni firma. Diez letras que acuchillaron las esperanzas de Hermione con su caligrafía pequeña y puntiaguda.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa tan fuerte que parte del café se derramó por todas partes.

Todo era una soberana estupidez desde que comenzó. Esa mañana, levantándose antes que nadie (por otra parte, como siempre) decidió olvidarse de 36 años de estricta cordura y hacer lo que a sus santos impulsos les dio la gana. Cogió un trozo de pergamino, garabateó tres frases y lo envió rápidamente. Sin pensar.

¡Sin pensar!

Era Hermione Granger, por Merlín. Estudiante modelo, profesional modelo. Metódica y racional hasta la médula. ¿Qué coño hacía?

Se llevó el poco café que quedaba a los labios. El sabor amargo le abofeteó los pensamientos y la recriminó.

Hacía días que había decidido hablar con él. Pensó en la mejor forma, en el mejor momento, la manera más clara y concisa de decir exactamente lo que quería. Pero no la encontró. Y ella no estaba nada acostumbrada a improvisar.

Se consoló, recuperando la calma. Con suerte consideraría que estaba loca o que era una broma y no iría. Pero aquellas dos palabras habían roto y alimentado su ilusión al mismo tiempo.

_¡Mierda!_

* * *

Suspiró. Ron trabajaba por la tarde. No tendría que inventar otra mentira más que cargar a su conciencia.

Y ya iban unas cuantas.

Apoyó las manos contra la mesa de la cocina, bajando la frente. La tetera comenzó a pitar y ella, distraida, llenó dos tazas.

Debería ser sincera con él. No es malo encontrarse con un viejo conocido.

Lo malo es que se llame Draco Malfoy y que ambos se odien desde que conocen la existencia del otro.

_Idiota, idiota, idiota._

No tenía ni idea de lo que iba hacer. Pero sabía que no podía echarse atrás.

Ron bajó la escalera, despacio, guiado por el olor a té recién hecho. Hermione lo miró y se obligó a sonreír.

Por un momento, la chispa de alegría que siempre desprendían sus ojos azules se apagó, desvelando una profundidad, una madurez, una seguridad, desconocida. Parecía capaz de ver tras ella, de saber lo que iba hacer y aquello hizo que sus piernas temblaran. Pero sólo fue un instante, al segundo siguiente, la sonrisa de Ron disparó sus pecas por toda su cara, radiante.

Se sentaron, sin hablar. Ron, porque leía los resultados de Quidditch en El Profeta. Hermione... Porque no era capaz de mirarle.

Ya había mentido a su hijo cuando este le preguntó porqué no podía acompañarle aquella tarde. Ya había mentido a Ginny cuando le dijo que iría a comprar algunas cosas muggles y prefería que Hugo se quedara con ellos. Y ya había mentido a Harry — ¡A Harry, por las calzas de Merlín! — Cuando le dijo que no le ocurría nada, que todo iba bien.

Pero a Ron no. A _su Ron_, no.

Él se levantó y ella, movida como un resorte, también.

— Nos vemos a la hora de la cena — Acarició sus rizos y posó sus labios suavemente contra la mejilla.

— Te quiero, Ron — Y una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Los ojos de él relampaguearon y su sonrisa se ensanchó, caminando hacia la puerta.

Se cerró suavemente tras él, y escuchó un plof! a lo lejos. Estaba sola.

Se dejó caer en la silla de madera y su sonrisa desapareció. Algo no funcionaba en ella. Algo estaba mal. _Muy mal._

Cogió su bolso, metió la varita en él, y dando un último vistazo a la casa se fue.

Lo que sea que le estaba pasando debía solucionarlo.

_Ya._

* * *

_Vamos Hermione, no es tan difícil_, se dijo. Sólo tenía que coger el aire de su alrededor y meterlo a la fuerza en sus pulmones y respiraría.

Rodeado por una enorme verja, el parque de Charity Cross estaba inundado de niños con sus padres. Un anciano daba de comer a las palomas, mientras un llanto de bebé se oía a lo lejos. Las nubes bailaban en el cielo, mostrando trozos de sol que brillaban sobre el césped.

Buscó una cabellera rubia. Se maldijo. Habían quedado en un sitio demasiado grande. Echó a andar, buscando un lugar menos concurrido. Lo encontró bajo unos castaños tan tupidos que la claridad del sol no traspasaba sus ramas.

— Qué oscuro está esto. — Su voz seguía siendo la misma, a pesar de los años. Igual de peligrosamente suave, igual de suspicaz.

Hermione había buscado aquél encuentro. Pero ahora, mientras se volvía hacia las sombras, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello no estuviese pasando.

— Es curioso que hayas decidido citarme en un lugar muggle — Observó Draco, sentándose en un banco cercano. La miró — Parece como si tuvieras que tomar ciertas precauciones.

Ella miró hacia los árboles cercanos, sin saber qué decir.

— No… no es por eso. No sé me ocurría otro sitio — respondió, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpida.

Callaron. Draco, erguido en toda su estatura, sentado elegantemente sobre el banco, observaba a Hermione, aquella mujer pequeña y segura de sí misma que ahora parecía distante, un eco del pasado que le gastaba una broma.

Hermione, de pie, sin mirarle directamente, contenía las ganas de huir por donde había venido. Ahora estaba estática, paralizada, atenta a cualquier movimiento por su parte para salir corriendo. Como un pequeño animal acorralado.

_Viva el valor Gryffindor._

El hombre se movió hacia un lado del banco. Al sentirlo, ella bajó la vista y chocó contra sus ojos grises. Le mantuvo la mirada y un escalofrío de puro frío la inundó, crispando su rostro ligeramente. Sus facciones cinceladas no cambiaron de expresión. Tragó saliva. Tensa, se acercó al otro lado del banco, sin sentarse.

— No parece que estés muy contenta de verme, Granger — dijo, secamente. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cínica — ¿No me has echado de menos en estos largos años?

Se apartó ligeramente, desviando la mirada. Ya sabía que Malfoy era un capullo, pero no pensaba que volver a verlo la llevaría de nuevo a sus trece años, considerando la posibilidad de repetir el puñetazo de entonces.

— Los seis años que compartimos en Hogwarts han sido suficientes para no echarte de menos ni en esta, ni en vidas futuras, Malfoy — respondió quedamente.

— Entonces no entiendo por qué coño me has citado aquí, ¿quieres traer a tus amiguitos y hacer un poco de justicia divina por vuestra cuenta? — comentó con dureza. — ¿O sólo te apetecía un reencuentro en honor a los viejos tiempos? — Sus ojos brillaron por un instante. Ahí estaba su sarcasmo, bajo capas de oscuridad. Ingenioso, suspicaz.

Inaccesible.

— Afortunadamente nunca he sido como tú, Malfoy.

El hombre dio un par de pasos y se acercó a Hermione. Aún les separaban dos o tres pasos de distancia, pero ella ya notaba la electrizante sensación que la sacudía cada vez que estaba ante él. Mezcla de rabia y de…

_¿De qué?_

Quiso dar un paso hacia atrás, pero el banco le cortaba la retirada. Además, no debía. Y en realidad, _no quería._

— Sigues siendo el eterno Slytherin que eras. No cambiarás nunca — dijo, con una sonrisa triste en la boca.

— He cambiado en muchas otras cosas, pero si, en eso sigo siendo el mismo. – Su voz vibró con un ardor desconocido, que por un momento la asustó.

Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y algo vio en ellos que la desistió de huir. Una grieta, una pequeña fisura en aquel gris insondable. Un sentimiento que escapaba aunque no fuera capaz de identificarlo. Tuvo que apartar la vista o aquella intensidad la abrasaría.

— Vi en el Expreso que te casaste y procreaste con la Comadreja — Sonrío. Hacía años que no utilizaba aquel apodo. Y se remontó a tiempo más felices, en los que su única preocupación era el Quidditch y molestar a Potter y sus amigos. La mirada de piedra de ella le enardeció aún más.

— Bueno, visto bajo tu perspectiva, era lógico que la sangresucia se quedara con el traidor a la sangre. Podría decirse que estábamos predestinados — La manera en que ella arrastró las palabras le hizo gracia. Pero escuchar aquél insulto tan común en él en sus labios fue como una bofetada. — Esto ha sido una tontería — Y le dio la espalda, andando hacía la puerta.

— Lo siento — dijo.

El escaso viento que corría esa tarde de Septiembre atrajo a las nubes que oscurecieron el día. El suelo del parque dibujaba un manto anaranjado de hojas secas al pie de los árboles que dejaron de crujir cuando Hermione se paró en seco.

Aquel conjunto de letras conllevaban un sentimiento, muchos años, y varias lágrimas. Se volvió muy despacio, y le miró a los ojos. Él no la evitaba, mostrando que la superficie gris de su mirada se había roto, dejando ver la tormenta interior que en ellos se libraba.

— Lo sé — Ella acortó un poco la distancia, sin apartar la mirada. Un atisbo de sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Draco seguía manteniendo aquella expresión neutra, pero algo en la relajación de su cuerpo, la invitó a continuar. — ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la Sala de los Menesteres? Nosotros buscábamos la diadema de Ravenclaw y Crabble me lanzó una maldición y tú…

— Le empujé para que no te diera, si — Parecía que le había costado horrores decir aquello. Ya no la miraba, desviando su vista hacia las sombras de un castaño lejano. Una sonrisa refleja le tiñó los labios. — Por eso me has citado, porque querías saber si fue algo casual o premeditado… — Lo dijo para sí, con esa extraña sonrisa.

— No — Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma. Dejó la boca entreabierta un rato, hasta que ninguna palabra más se dignó a salir de su boca. Draco la miró, y algo en sus ojos le dijo que él tampoco se esperaba aquello.

— ¿Entonces…? — Esta vez, claramente, la emoción traspasó la voz del hombre rubio que tenía ante ella, expectante.

Hermione se sorprendió de nuevo. Estaba aterrada. Tenía 36 años, estaba casada con un hombre maravilloso, tenía dos hijos perfectos y unos amigos excepcionales. Y todo eso llenaba su vida y su mundo de alegría. Pero nunca, al menos que recordara, había sentido esas ansias y ese extraño escalofrío de anticipación ante aquella palabra.

— ¿Crees… crees que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros… tu y yo…? — Sus titubeos callaron abruptamente.

No pudo continuar, aunque deseara la respuesta con todas sus fuerzas. Se encontró estúpidamente anhelante, esperanzada, con el corazón acelerado, queriendo la respuesta como hacía tiempo que no quería nada. Y para su horror, su razón acababa de desconectar. Presa de sus emociones.

_Como nunca._

— Si. — Murmuró. Sus ojos la traspasaban chocando un sentimiento violento, un destello de rabia, algo oculto que al fin, estallaba — Bien, ya puedes decirles a Potter y a Weasley que salgan de sus escondites y vean lo bajo que he caído. — Lo intentó pero no pudo esconderlo. Sus ojos grises se convirtieron en acero incandescente, ardiendo, transmitiendo una serie de descargas eléctricas que rompieron todas las esperanzas de Hermione. — No pensarías que me había tragado todo esto, ¿verdad?

_Qué estúpida._

— No. — Sus ojos se vidriaron y el labio inferior comenzó a temblarle. Pero apretó la mandíbula y se puso firme, adelantándose un paso. No estaba dispuesta a ceder _de nuevo. —_ Entiendo que esto es lo más fácil. A vosotros los Malfoy se os da muy bien tergiversar la verdad y las buenas acciones. O darles la espalda — Comentó bruscamente.

— Tú qué coño sabrás, Granger — La miró con furia, y con algo más…Algo oscuro y violento. — Han sido muy sencillos estos 19 años. Menospreciado y vapuleado por todos, perdiendo mi poder, mi posición social, mis amigos... todo por lo que luché conservar en esa estúpida guerra. Oh sí, ha sido un camino de rosas. Pero claro, la "Sabelotodo Granger" nunca podría entenderlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Lo que es que alguien te critique día tras días por ser diferente, rara, _inferior_? Tranquilo, os encargabais de recordármelo tú y tus secuaces todos los días. O los mortífagos. — Contuvo la emoción de su voz. No quería darle más oportunidades para hacerle daño. Porque sí, horrorizada, descubrió que aquello que Malfoy pudiera decirle, a pesar de los años, _le dolía_. — Y aún así hoy he venido, dejando atrás miles de buenas y sanas razones, dejando atrás todo nuestro pasado dispuesta a conocerte sin máscaras — Palideció. Las cosas estaban saliendo terriblemente mal. Se estaba desmoronando — Pero ahora sé que he estado equivocada y que Harry y Ron tenían razón. — Hermione se quitó una lágrima rebelde de un manotazo. — Eres una serpiente y siempre lo serás. – Y separándose un poco sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, dijo — De la que no se puede esperar ni una pizca de bondad.

Draco, que se estaba acercando a ella, se paró en seco. Aquellas últimas palabras le habían hecho más daño que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Más que los Cruciatus de su tía Bellatrix. Más que la decepción constante de sus padres y de su esposa.

Escuchándola había albergado cierta esperanza. Quizás existía alguien que realmente pensara que podía ser una buena persona. Si no buena, al menos, una, no un monstruo. Pero esa decepción, ese abandono final le había… dolido.

Hacía años que no sentía dolor. Que no sentía, en general. Y ahí estaba, un dolor lacerante, tangible, revitalizador. Se sentía vivo después de tanto tiempo. Al fin.

— Mira. Es mejor olvidar que hemos tenido esta conversación y seguir con nuestras vidas, como debería haber sido. — A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la voz se le quebró en las últimas cuatro palabras. Seguían brillándole los ojos de lágrimas. — Me marcho.

Y ella caminó, despacio, retornando el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies.

— Desde que acabó la guerra intenté acercarme a ti. Primero, entrando en el Ministerio, después, trasladándome de Departamento. — Ella se paró, entrelazando una de sus manos con la verja. Se giró y lo vio demasiado cerca, con una expresión irreconocible en la cara. Y su olor le llegó, embriagándola.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste…? — Y se maldijo porque su voz se había roto definitivamente, y ahora era un susurro, un eco lejano de su seguridad perdida.

— Prejuicios, supongo. Miedo, tal vez — La mano pálida de Draco se acercó lentamente a la mandíbula de Hermione, pero a medio camino, la dejó caer. — Dime, _Hermione — _Se estremeció perceptiblemente, y Malfoy no pudo reprimir una mueca — ¿Qué sientes en este momento? — La intensidad de sus ojos y la vibración de su voz la quemaba, y la promesa de que esa mano iba a tocarla, y la cercanía y el perfume que desprendía obligó a Hermione a pegarse contra la verja, alejándose lo más posible de él.

— Se me está haciendo tarde para que utilices conmigo tus jueguecitos. Eres un experto manipulador, no lo recordaba — Angustia. Sus ojos reflejaban angustia, y se sentía muy pequeña observándole.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?

— No le tengo miedo a nada, _Malfoy_ — Su voz se inyectó con odio cuando pronunció su nombre — La guerra me quitó esa posibilidad. — Malfoy supo que se iría. Y debía detenerla.

— Sigues siendo igual de predecible que en Hogwarts, Hermione.

— ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! ¡Déjame en paz! — Le espetó violentamente.

Buscó la puerta con la mirada y se encaminó a ella, lo más rápido que podía, sin mirar atrás, seguida de Malfoy. Viendo sus intenciones, la empujó contra la puerta cerrada y la acorraló con su cuerpo.

_ — ¡Suéltame! — _Temblaba, Draco podía notarlo. Entonces, una seguridad aplastante se apoderó de él. Eso no era miedo. Al menos, no miedo por lo que él pudiera hacerle.

_Si no de lo que él le había hecho ya._

Y sonrío.

— Dime que deseas que te bese como Weasley no lo hará jamás. Entonces dejaré que te vayas. — Su respiración estaba alterada, sus ojos ardían. Hermione se giró para abrir la puerta, para escapar, llegar a su casa, meterse en su habitación, acostarse en la cama y coger el libro más grande que tuviera y no sacar la cabeza de allí nunca. Pero él la sujetó por el antebrazo con rudeza y la acercó lo máximo que pudo, sin perder de vista sus ojos castaños. Estaba aterrorizada, pero no se amilanó.

— Quizás en otra vida, Malfoy — Escupió.

— No. — Se acercó tanto a su cara que su respiración se colaba entre sus labios. — Ahora. — Siseó.

Sus labios devoraron los de ella, literalmente. Los mordió, los succionó, los lamió y los apretó tanto que notaba perfectamente sus dientes contra ellos. Atrapó sus muñecas y oprimió su cuerpo contra el suyo. Con los ojos abiertos, pudo ver el brillo inesperado de los de ella, su cabello desordenado, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sintió, satisfecho, cómo la presión de las muñecas de Hermione contra sus manos desaparecía y cerraba los ojos, derrotada. Y la soltó enredando una mano en sus rizos y la otra en su aterciopelada mejilla.

Estaba tan asustada. Nunca pensó que sería capaz de eso. Quería gritar. Quería morderle, hacerle daño, pegarle puñetazos en el pecho, algo, pero necesitaba que parara. Necesitaba gritarle y llorar, y desaparecer del mapa para siempre. Pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la punta de su lengua presionó las comisuras de sus labios instigándola, provocándola para que los abriera… No pudo resistirlo más.

Sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello como si de ello dependiera su vida. Notó su lengua caliente contra su boca, dibujando sus dientes, inspeccionando cada rincón. Y ella, tímida pero exaltada, investigó aquella boca con fervorosa admiración. El contacto de su mano con su mejilla la trasportó a otro universo. Un universo alternativo, que, contra los párpados cerrados se desarrollaba para ella.

Nunca había besado a nadie así. A nadie. Poniendo tanto, dando tanto, como si fuera una despedida. Aquella sensación la entristeció, pero la lengua de Draco requería su atención de una manera excitante y maravillosa. No quería parar. Uno de los barrotes de la reja se le clavaba en la espalda, pero no le importaba. Comenzaba hacer frío, pero el frío de las manos de Malfoy y el calor de su lengua le parecía un contraste maravilloso.

Se dio cuenta cómo Malfoy bajó la mano por su espalda, cómo sus labios buscaron la sutil curva de su mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y como ella gemía quedamente y se aferraba a su camisa, queriendo partirla, desgarrarla, sintiendo más, más cerca, más fricción.

Malfoy notó el movimiento de las caderas de Hermione contra las suyas, y un escalofrío interminable le recorrió la columna cuando ella gimió. Supo en ese instante que tenía que parar. Porque ya no eran unos adolescentes... Ojalá lo fueran.

Ambos se separaron, repelidos por la misma fuerza que los había atraído. Se miraron sorprendidos, despeinados, y más felices de lo que recordaban.

El atardecer se despedía de ellos, y colores imposibles — rosas, morados, naranjas y azules — les inundaban las retinas con una nueva luz.

Hermione se alejó y le dio la espalda, sonriendo. Entreabrió la puerta y se quedó justo en la línea que separaba el parque con la acera.

— ¿Volveremos a vernos? — Draco colocó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

— Estas navidades recogeremos a nuestros hijos — Y la inflexión de la voz de Hermione les sonó a ambos dolorosa — en King's Cross.

— Lo suponía. — Asintió.

La giró suavemente hacia él y la acercó a su cuerpo, envolviéndola. La estrechó levemente, entremezclándose ambos calores, ambos olores, ambas pieles, promesas rotas de otros momentos, de una cama, de ropa en un rincón, de risas, de palabras.

— Adiós… Draco — Dijo, mirándole a los ojos, sin miedos, con una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

— Adiós Hermione — Y Draco pudo devolverle una sonrisa, no una mueca, no un rictus, no una mentira. Una sonrisa, pequeña, casi imperceptible, adorable cuando sus comisuras se curvaban hacia arriba. Limpia.

_Por fin._

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa después del trabajo, agotada. Su hijo estaba dormido, y Ron estaba fuera, con Harry. Desde que le contó lo de su encuentro con Draco no pasaba las noches en casa. Necesitaba tiempo. Y ella también.

Un picoteo contra la ventana de la cocina la devolvió a la realidad. Abrió la ventana, extrañada. Era tarde para recibir correo. Poniéndose en lo peor, agarró como pudo el pergamino y se sentó en la silla más cercana, expectante. Pero su letra puntiaguda la tranquilizó y exaltó al mismo tiempo.

_"Dame un día. Y después desapareceré otros 19 años. Si quieres. _

_El viernes a las 17.00, en el parque."_

Hermione apretó la carta contra el pecho, notando cómo su acelerado corazón se desbocaba.

_¿Y sí…?_

Las llaves de Ron repiquetearon en la entrada...

* * *

**¡Se acabó!** Espero que no me asesinéis por este final tan abierto pero... Bueno, creo que es lo que necesitaba este fic. Aunque parezca imposible, siempre hay que conservar la esperanza, ¿No creeís?. Me encantaría saber vuestras conjeturas ¿Hermione aceptará la propuesta de Draco? ¿Por qué Ron vuelve esa noche a casa? ¿Qué hará? Si quereís comentarme lo que opinaís... ¡Reviews!

Y por ultimo, para lanzarme objetos punzantes, vociferadores o besos y aplausos, por favor, reviews. Me animan muchísimo, y más siendo mi primer fic. Un beso a todas.

¡Nos leemos!

**Akena Sherman.**


End file.
